


Deep Woods

by riyku



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyku/pseuds/riyku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen really likes his nephew in that Boy Scout uniform. Jared really likes his uncle. JDM is pretty much along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Woods

**Author's Note:**

> (so late claiming. super-duper late) written for [this prompt](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/6017.html?thread=1821313#t1821313) over at [](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/profile)[spn_masquerade](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/).

You always did like a man in uniform," Jeff whispers in Jensen's ear. His hand moves slow and steady on Jensen's dick and it's not enough to get him anywhere, just enough to keep Jensen's attention. As if to prove his point, Jeff's dog tags fall free from his shirt, skin-warmed metal that swings against Jensen's shoulder. After twenty years in the Corps and three tours of duty, Jeff swears that he feels naked without them.

Jensen pushes his hips into Jeff's hand, mouths along his jaw, feels the rough scrape of Jeff's beard on his tongue.

"Or maybe it's more like you imprinted," Jeff goes on, tone lightly teasing. "The Scouts didn't _only_ teach you how to survive in the woods."

A groan slips out of Jensen's throat, partly from the hand on his dick and mostly because he wishes he'd never told Jeff about the first time he sucked someone off, fourteen years old and in a tent a lot like this one, miles and miles from the nearest streetlamp. Not too far from this very spot, interestingly.

Jeff hushes him. "We've got a dozen impressionable young scouts within spitting distance, and the walls of these tents are mighty thin," Jeff warns, and his hips roll against Jensen's thigh, starting to get into it now. "What is it about the uniform? Talk to me, but do it quietly."

"It's more about the kid inside of the uniform," Jensen admits in a whisper, rolling his hips up in time with Jeff's hand. "How that fucking khaki shirt makes his shoulders look wider, how his waist looks with that belt cinched so tightly, like I could wrap my hands all the way around it."

"Yeah, yeah." Jeff's lips move on Jensen's jaw as he speaks. "It makes him look younger and older at the same time. Little boy, trying to play at being grown up."

"Fuck," Jensen moans. "You get it."

"Anyway, I've always liked that kid. A lot more than I like his mother."

"Me too." And that's the best-worst thing about this. The filthiest part of Jensen's dirty little secret. This thing that slipped in between his ribs and made a home for itself.

"That boy thinks you make the sun rise and set."

"I know," Jensen says, and the thought of it gets him even harder, forces a fresh stream of precome from his slit.

There's a crunch outside of their tent, the sound of nails scratching on nylon and a familiar says, "Uncle Jensen? Jeff? Are you awake?"

Biting off a curse, Jensen yanks his shorts up, snarls at the white flash of Jeff's smile in the darkness.

"Yeah, Jared. C'mon in," Jensen tells him, and switches on his flashlight, pointing it into the corner of the tent to keep everything mostly in shadow.

Jared's still in his uniform and it does amazing, awful things to Jensen's hard-on. His nostrils flare as he sits crosslegged between Jensen and Jeff, and Jensen knows that it smells like sex in here, shoulda thought to spread around some bug spray or something. Too late now.

"Can't sleep, kiddo?" Jeff asks, and ruffles Jared's hair. The look he gives Jensen over Jared's head is a little too innocent to be trusted.

"Kept hearing things in the woods," Jared tells them, "then I heard you talking."

Jensen pulls Jared to him, makes him tip against his chest and kisses the top of his head. It's nothing new, nothing he hasn't done a million times. "Jeff shouldn't have told you that ghost story. It was fucked up."

With a snort, Jared says, "I think Chad almost pissed himself." He goes quiet, then says, "Can I ask you a question?" His voice cracks some, ends up on a lower register, and Jensen feels another flash of heat knowing that this is what Jared will sound like a few years from now, once his voice has settled into it.

"Of course."

Nervous, Jared squirms against Jensen, settles more into his lap and now Jensen has a whole new set of complications. It shouldn't feel this fucking good to have his dick pressed into the small of Jared's back, to watch the way Jeff tries to subtly palm his own dick through his shorts.

When Jared does speak, it tumbles out all at once. "When did you know you weren't into girls? How?"

"I was about your age. Jeff too," Jensen answers, rubbing along Jared's shoulder, breathing in the scent of his hair, that essential boy-smell of him.

"I kissed a girl," Jeff says, a rough edge to his voice. "It was fine, at least until I kissed a boy, then it was better."

"Have you kissed a girl, Jared?" Jensen asks, still tracing patterns on Jared's shoulder.

"No, Uncle Jensen."

"Drop the uncle. You're old enough to just call me Jensen." Jensen's feet are starting to go numb, so he stretches them out, and Jared shifts until he's sitting between Jensen's thighs. He toys with the hem of Jensen's shorts, picks at a loose thread.

"Have you kissed a boy?" Jeff asks, reaching out to touch Jared's knee. Gentle encouragement on the surface, but Jensen knows better.

When Jared shakes his head, Jensen asks, "Do you want to?"

"You can tell us," Jeff encourages him. "You're safe here."

Jared sucks on his lower lip for a second. What he says next comes out like an exhale, hardly more than a thought. "Yeah. I really do."

"Who do you wanna kiss, Jared? It'll be your first one. Gotta make it count." Jensen whispers, lets his lips graze Jared's ear. He slides his arms around Jared's waist, and rocks his hips up shallowly, allows himself the tiniest relief.

"Oh, god," Jared groans, fear and embarrassment thick in his voice. "I don't know."

"But you've thought about it," Jeff urges in a soft whisper, leaning forward. "There's no wrong answer."

"You, Jensen," the kid says, mumbling, talking to his hands. "I want it to be you."

Jeff's quiet curse sounds very far away, nearly insignificant as Jensen twists Jared around, presses his thumb into the small divot below Jared's bottom lip, cups Jared's face in his hands, baby soft against his palm. Jensen kisses him, licks at him and runs his tongue along Jared's teeth until Jared opens up. Jared swipes his tongue along Jensen's too much spit and no finesse, but there's time to work on that. Time and so much potential.

Jensen opens his eyes to find Jeff hovering over Jared, kneading at the kid's shoulders, hips moving in gentle thrusts against Jared's ass and it's all happening so fast. Jared's reaching for Jensen's mouth with his lips, gasping as Jeff pulls his uniform shirt free from his pants and yanks it over his head.

"Was it good?" Jensen asks, framing Jared's bare chest with his hands, tripping up along his ribs to rub at his nipples, all tight and hard under his fingers.

"Yeah," Jared says, eyes half-lidded. The kid looks drunk, dazed, has roses in his cheeks. "Want more. Everything."

"Fuck, kiddo. You're so fucking hot," Jeff tells him, swallowing Jared up in his arms, holding him still so Jensen can unlatch his belt, shove his pants down and wrap his fingers around Jared's cock.

Jared's hips shoot forward and he groans, and Jensen's entirely wrapped up in his reaction that he doesn't even think to tell him to be quiet. That's up to Jeff, who slips two fingers beneath Jared's chin and tilts his head back to kiss him.

It's beautiful, so goddamn beautiful, watching Jeff kiss Jared, open-mouthed, licking at his lips, watching Jared lick back. Jensen falls forward, takes Jared's cock into his mouth, blood hot and twitching, straining against his lips. A few slow, sloppy pulls on Jared's cock, one press of his tongue into Jared's slit and the kid comes in Jensen's mouth. Bitter and salty and the sweetest thing Jensen's ever tasted.

"I knew you were good," Jeff says. He's pulled his shorts down past his hips and is running his hand up and down his cock.

Jared turns to him, swaying like his center of balance just shifted. "Can I? Wanna taste," he says, everything coming out of his mouth stuttering and fragmented.

Jeff shoves his hand through Jared's hair. "Anything you want, sweetheart. Anything at all," he says and Jared dives down, suckles at the head of Jeff's cock, tries to take it down and chokes on it, pulls off with a mumbled apology.

"He's big, Jared. I've had a lot of practice and I can barely take it all," Jensen tells him absently. Jared's ass is on display before him, tight little pink hole an open invitation, and Jensen can't get enough of the kid, has to lick a stripe down the center of his back, peel the cheeks of his ass apart wider and wriggle his tongue against Jared's rim. Spit on it and lick it up as Jared tries to suck down more and more of Jeff's cock, keeps on making all these quiet, muffled gagging sounds.

"Tell me you have some lube," Jensen says.

Breathless, Jeff says, "A boy scout's always prepared," and fumbles for his pack, tosses the tiny bottle over to Jensen.

"You want it? You gotta tell me you want it," Jensen says, but he's already slicking up his fingers, rubbing them all around Jared's hole, pressing his thumb inside.

Jared hums around Jeff's cock and Jeff thrusts up fast, throws his head back and growls, "Fuck, yeah. Your mouth."

And it's like Jensen's a teenager again, desperate and half out of his mind, every single thought centered on his dick and the way it's stretching Jared wide, making his rim all pink and swollen. Jared's body is incredibly hot, the tightest ass Jensen's ever had. Jensen's skin is on fire, his heart like a jackhammer as he fucks into Jared, stuffs Jared full of his cock. Each sharp stab of his hips shoves Jared further down on Jeff's cock, his gagging sounds now wet-sounding, spunk leaking from the corners of his mouth. Jared pulls off, rests his face on Jeff's thigh and he looks gone, all fucked out, lips slack and eyes closed.

Jensen pulls him up, hugs Jared's slack weight to his chest, sits him up on his lap and fucks into him harder. It's awkward and stilted but the angle is exactly right, tips Jensen headlong into his orgasm.

"Such a good boy," Jensen tells him, and lowers Jared, sure to keep his cock buried inside of him, not quite ready to give it up yet.

Jared curls between them, skinny, sweaty arms tangled all around Jensen's. "Don't tell my mother, okay?"

"Of course not," Jensen promises. "We're really good at keeping secrets."

\--end

 

 


End file.
